1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an initial velocity accelerating tube for a toy gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A toy gun has a main body and a barrel in the main body. One end of the barrel has a muzzle, and the other end of the barrel is connected with a percussion mechanism. The percussion mechanism uses a cylinder to push air for firing bullets. The bullets move along the barrel for shooting. According to the physical law, the initial velocity of the bullet and the route are in a direct ratio. In other words, the higher the initial velocity is, the farther object will be shot. The initial velocity of the bullet depends on the length of the barrel. When the toy gun is fired, the gas will be ejected through the percussion mechanism until the bullet reaches the muzzle. That is to say, the longer the barrel is, the longer accelerating route will be got after firing the bullet for getting more kinetic energy to have a higher initial velocity. However, in consideration of reality and carrying, the length of the toy gun is limited. In these days, the length of the barrel is shortened, which results in that the initial velocity of the toy gun cannot be increased. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.